


we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?

by soul_of_space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hunk is always cute but he's extra cute in this!!, M/M, its not a fanfic of mine until i use the word fuck to describe things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_space/pseuds/soul_of_space
Summary: Keith is an art major studying abroad who just wanted to witness Japan's beauty in person. Unfortunately all he had on him was art supplies. Hungry and tired. Keith tries to look for a place to ear at in a tiny, desolate town. He finds a friendly local by the name of Shiro instead."Keith tried his best to avoid eye contact with the man knowing that he would probably blush uncontrollably just looking at him.He also thought that he should probably get ready for when the man turns out to only be so kind because he was a serial killer who killed everyone in town and needed more victims. But Keith would be fine right? He did have a few craft knives and boxcutters floating around in his backpack "





	

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ title is a song made by in love with a ghost, all their songs are really cute so i 100% recommend you guys to check it out!!!

Keith spent nearly an hour. 60 whole minutes, 3,600 damn seconds wasted looking for a place to sit down and slowly decompose in. 

It only made sense that he was frustrated- it was unnatural for him to not see a single restaurant, coffee shop, anything that wasn’t able to be bought or sold. He had made the mistake of traveling out so far no, the school had made the mistake of letting him in before school was actually in session.  
‘Make friends’ the resident assistant said. ‘Go out and practice your Japanese!’

Keith only planned to go study abroad in Japan because the country was known to inspire young artists with their stunning natural landmarks. Tons of quiet temples made completely out of wood, soft pink sakura flowers, strong rivers with no bridge obstructing the view... basically anything you can imagine when you think of beautiful landscapes. It was much better than the hardwired, artificial lifestyle he was smothered with in Korea. And yet despite his reasons, he was still is upset by how dead the town he was in was. 

“Not a goddamn thing.” Keith snarled to himself. 

It’s true that he came to be alone, that he wanted to be surrounded by nothing but tranquility. Unfortunately, his growling stomach disagreed after an hour on the train and an added 3 hours of wandering around sketching. Angrily, Keith trudged on in hopes of at least finding help. If there really was nothing around, he then could at least begin going back to the university before he actually drops dead. 

He didn’t know when he began to curse under his breath in his native tongue but, he did. Hell, since there really seems to be no one here I might as well fucking scream it out. He thought. What stopped him, was a young man. 

“Are you lost?” The man asked in Japanese. He was rather tall and attractive, seemingly around his late 20’s with a funny looking hairstyle that oddly suited him. 

Keith’s face nearly lit up with hope upon knowing that there were people here after all. “Yes!” He stammered, “Well, wait no. Not really? I’m looking for…” 

The man cocked his head to the side a bit, seemingly questioning Keith. 

Shit Keith, pull yourself together. You’ve been thinking about going to eat somewhere, how the fuck did you forget how to say the word restaurant in Japanese. The college student thought to himself. Growing anxious from the gaze of the stranger Keith began to speak again slowly. 

“My Japanese isn’t good...uhm.” Keith started before switching to speak in English. “Are there any restaurants around here?”

“Oh!” The man replied this time in English, “your Japanese isn’t that bad! I thought you were a local. But I know you aren’t, as you can see there's really nothing around here, the names and faces around here are memorized by heart.” He said trailing off with a rather cute chuckle and a hand going to the back of his head. 

Keith beamed quietly at the sudden complement before speaking up again, “Thank you but, is there really nothing around here?” 

The man shook his head, bring his arms up as if to make sure that Keith didn’t misunderstand him, “No, there is one place around here... but it’s a small coffee shop. If you’re looking for a full meal you’ll probably have to take the train to the next stop over.” 

Keith had no time to nitpick at his only option, literally anything can do at this point. Quickly Keith asked him for the directions and began to walk before he was interrupted. 

“I can take you there!” The man said.

“No, it’s fine. Please don’t burden yourself with this...” Keith said reverting back to Japanese. It seemed appropriate at the moment. “I can go alone, i’m grateful for your help right now.” 

The man’s eyes widened at Keith’s statement, “N-no you aren’t a burden! Actually, a friend of mine owns the shop. I was on the way there before I saw you.” 

Keith shifted his eyes, questioning the man's honesty. Embarrassingly at that moment, Keith's stomach started to growl on cue and a few seconds later began to walk with the man.

 

☆

 

Keith didn’t really know what he did to deserve this, maybe he had a hard time before the man came into his day but, seriously, what did Keith do to deserve to not only meet but, walk and talk with such a cute and kind man? 

Keith tried his best to avoid eye contact with the man knowing that he would probably blush uncontrollably just looking at him. 

He also thought that he should probably get ready for when the man turns out to only be so kind because he was a serial killer who killed everyone in town and needed more victims. But Keith would be fine right? He did have a few craft knives and boxcutters floating around in his backpack. 

 

☆

 

The man continued to tell Keith about his hometown, he described his friend and his coffee shop, how he remembered helping him whenever he could because his friend was a good person and how only relatives of the people who lived here visited despite the gorgeous mountains and forests nearby. 

Okay, Keith started to feel really bad that he ever doubted the guy.

“Maybe because it rains often.” He said to Keith. “Not everyone feels the same but, I think rain makes the trees look better.” 

“I-I feel the same way too.” Keith agreed before looking up at the sky. “Will it rain today?” He absentmindedly asked.

“Most likely actually.” The stranger continued. “But don’t worry, I have an umbrella if we need.”

Oh the word ‘we’. Really, what did Keith do to earn this experience and why did he ever think that the man had an ounce of evil in him. 

They walked a few more steps before they began to talk again.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from?” The man questioned breaking the silence. 

“Korea.” Keith said, eyes roaming around the street, they slowly took a right turn onto another path.

“Ah, so then are you here on vacation or something?” He continued. 

“No, just here for awhile for school.” Keith replied. 

“School.” He sighed, “Oh how I missed it.” 

Keith cocked a questioning brow at the man before he laughed and asked what he majored in. 

“I’m an art major. Came here for the nature you were talking about.” 

The man nodded understandably before they came to a stop.

“We’re here.” 

 

☆

 

The coffee shop almost matched the surrounding houses if it weren’t for the small size of it. There was a small white gate needing a new coat of paint and a bunch of potted plants practically drowning the area.

Keith watched as the older man awkwardly jogged towards the door, holding it open for him quietly muttering something under his breath. 

"You must be starving now." The man said. Keith thanked the man and stepped into the shop, eyes scanning every item in the room. 

The place was drowning with various potted plants, just like the outside. There was one small table with 2 high stools. The place seemed to only have enough space for 5 people at most. 

And what a surprise, no one seemed to be around. 

Keith questioned the man; it wasn’t that he didn’t trust the guy at this point but, he was hoping to get some grub before heading back to his dorm. "Uh...by friend did you mean that you owned the place since...there isn't anyone here."

The man smiled at Keith, “No worries.” He simply said before reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. Quickly he called someone, probably the owner, and sighed loudly. A few seconds later a loud ringtone blared in the room but, no person to be found. 

The stranger walked past the wooden counter and into what seemed to be a small, doorless storage room in the back. 

“Hunk!” Keith heard the man say, “Come on, get up!” 

Keith heard a few groans before he heard another voice. 

“Why!” The voice, probably Hunk, whined. “No one ever comes here anyway. Like ever. Not even you! So please, let me sleep Shiro.” 

The man, now known as Shiro, continued on. “Well today’s your lucky day because there’s someone outside right now. Come on buddy.” 

The sound of a chair falling to the floor was heard before Keith met the supposed owner rushing out standing behind the counter. He was a tall and large man who looked just about the same age as Keith and was wearing an apron. Shiro walked out of the back room shortly after and returned to Keith’s side. 

“You know, you always told me you wear that to sleep in case a customer comes. I expected you to be ready.” Shiro teased. 

“This is a bullying-free zone, I would appreciate it if you used this space to appreciate me instead.” Hunk scolded before turning to face Keith. “So sorry about that and...him, how did you guys meet exactly? Well, i’m assuming you guys know each other since, you know, I don’t know you therefore you probably don’t know me so you definitely don’t know about this cute little attraction. Oh! Anyways what can I get for you while you’re at it?” 

And here Keith thought that Lance was the only one who talked too much. 

He didn’t exactly know how to respond and Shiro immediately noticed Keith’s confusion. Don’t worry, I’ll handle him. Shiro’s eyes practically whispered to him. Keith nodded his head softly before walking over to the only table which had a small menu on it. It was handwritten and had small doodles scatters all over. 

 

☆

 

Shiro joked around with Hunk while Keith made a final decision. A coffee and crème brûlée. 

Hunk quickly made the drink before explaining to Keith that they were currently in a small section, separate from his house and that he’d have to go inside to the kitchen in the main house to make the sweet. 

“It’s alright, i’m not in a rush.” Keith assured him, watching as Hunk basically bolted out while apologizing. 

Shiro and Keith were now quietly waiting in the shop. Shiro walked behind the counter, as if he owned the place and started to make himself a cup of coffee before walking over to the table Keith sat at. 

“We’ve just met but, can we have a coffee together?” (i too, wanted to use the fic/song title but, it wouldn’t make sense. please forgive me) 

Keith held in a snicker. “You already made the coffee and there isn’t anywhere else to go in here.” 

All while grinning, Shiro settled into the high seat. He gently placed his cup onto the table before looking at Keith. 

“Thank you-”  
“I’m sorry-”

Oh.

“You can go first.” Shiro insisted his face tinted pink. 

Keith gulped before speaking. “Are you... sure?” He asked. 

“It’s fine, go ahead.” 

“Thank you again...for helping me.” Keith started off quietly before accidently making direct eye contact with Shiro. He felt a wave of heat flow up to his face before he reverted his attention to the coffee placed in between his hands. “A-and uh, if you’re apologizing please don’t. You helped me alot.” 

Shiro watched Keith waiting to see if he was finished with his statement before gently speaking. “No problem. But, I felt as if I was rambling a lot. I’m sorry if I was annoying”

Keith practically shot up. “No! I really enjoyed the company! W-what made you think that?” 

It was quiet once again before Shiro continued. 

“You seem to avoid looking at me a lot.” He practically whispered. 

The heat on Keith face somehow got hotter. “I-I-It because I uh…” 

How the hell can I explain to him that I think that he’s fucking cute Keith’s mind screamed. 

“I...our time together was fun...i’m sorry, I never had this kind of situation happen to me so I just..” Keith sighed. “I’m not sure why I did that and i’m sorry if I offended you.” 

“Oh, that’s nice then. N-not your situation with being lost for awhile but, I really thought you didn’t want me talking to you. I’m glad that’s this is the case instead. You know...I wouldn’t mind if you wanted me to show you around...here. Or anywhere really, if you’re having fun right now.”

Eyes wide, he looked at Shiro directly again and saw his face reddening just like his own. 

“T-that would be really nice!” Keith stammered. “You’re...you’re really kind, Shiro.” 

Shiro smiled, “and you’re really cute.”

Fuck. Is this... did he just say that? 

“Shit!” Shiro cursed suddenly. “I didn’t mean to...uh I uh...” 

“H-huh?” Keith questioned shyly. “Oh…r-right. I-it’s okay...”

Shiro literally facepalmed. 

This cute, kind and nerdy fuck. 

“All this and I didn’t even introduce myself properly yet either…” He mumbled before he began again. “I’m Shiro.” 

“K-keith.” 

It was seconds before Keith continued again. Not like there’s nothing left to lose, i’m already red enough as it is. I can’t get any worse. He thought before opening his mouth.  
“Y-you’re really cute too...I uh...do you want to..?” He lost the small amount of confidence he had in his being halfway into the statement.

“You can have my number!” Shiro replied enthusiastically before pulling out his phone. 

 

☆

 

After exchanging numbers, the painful awkwardness died down and they talked like they were walking again. Shiro told Keith about how he actually lived in a different prefecture but, came to visit Hunk. 

“I help pay off his student debt. He dropped out of school, he feels bad for it all the time but, you’ve seen the guy. He’s really nice, definitely someone I want to be.” He said smiling. 

“But you’re really nice too.” 

“Not always.”

Keith tilted his head, “what does that mean?” Keith leaning in closer his elbows already on the table, his hands moving up to support his head. “You’re not a secret murderer or anything like that right?” 

“Oh dear god of course not. It may not look like it but, i’m a lawyer.” He said, “it’s not exactly the purest of jobs.” 

“Well, it’s not like you have a choice on the cases you have to get done. But we still need people like you to stand up for others.”

“Yeah...you’re right. The guilt stays sometimes though.” Shiro sighed before changing the subject. “What school are you staying at? I might be able to see you frequently if you’re in Tamabi.”

“T-tamabi? Is that the Tama Art University?” Keith asked. “I literally just got off the plane two days ago, mostly still clueless.” 

“Yeah, yes that’s the one. That’s good then, my office is nearby. We can go out for coffee again.” Shiro chuckled. “Or anywhere actually. I’d imagine anywhere with you is good enough.” 

Keith flushed violently, he still didn’t really know what he did to deserve this. “D-don’t say stuff like that.” 

Shiro chuckled before reaching over to ruffle Keith’s hair, a rather intimate gesture. “How old are you exactly to be embarrassed over that? 14?” 

“23 and ready to escape my 4 boring years of college. Staying locked in the studio didn’t really help me with interacting with cute lawyers. And how old are you anyways to be ruffling my hair like some father?” Keith teased back.

“27, I mean school is a pain but college is all about connections don’t you know?” 

They continued talking before both of their cups of coffees were empty.

 

☆

 

Hunk, nearly forgotten, came into the shop with a hand holding crème brûlée and eyes seeing Shiro and Keith playing footsies and giggling like teenagers. 

Hunk reached into the pockets the apron had and took a video of the couple. 

I did say you should be appreciating me but, that’s not me. Hunk typed out before attaching the video to his text to Shiro. “Aaaaand hitting send.” Hunk whispered quietly. 

“Oh, sorry about that Keith.” Shiro said before pulling out his phone. His foot immediately stopped. 

“Is there something wrong Shiro? Are you alright?” Keith asked sensing the sudden change in his mood. He brought his hand up to touch Shiro’s shoulder softly. 

“Hunk...” Shiro growled.

Quickly, Keith withdrew his touch and straighten up in the seat before turning to look at Hunk. “M-my crème brûlée haha...I almost forgot about it!” 

The grin on Hunk’s face was quickly wiped off after he delivered the dessert to Keith. 

“Who else did you send it to!” Shiro shouted jumping up to tickle Hunk. 

“Q-quit it Shiro!! No bullying zone!! N-n-no hah!!!! No bullying!!!” Hunk screeched while Keith laughed upon the scene, bringing his spoon up to break the hard caramel. 

 

☆

 

Keith didn’t really know what he did to deserve this. He ended the day with the best crème brûlée and a promise for a first date with Shiro.

The town had something for him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ please be gentle, this is my second fic ever


End file.
